1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electrical connector, and, more particularly, to an electrical connector for reducing cross-talk and a method for making same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cross-talk can be generally described as the unwanted coupling of electrical signals on adjacent signal lines. Such cross-talk may result in portions of an electrical signal on one pair of lines appearing on a separate pair of lines as unwanted noise.
Cross-talk between different pairs of wires is a source of interference that can cause signal degradation and negatively impact the ability of a communication system to process incoming signals. Cross-talk can also increase error rates and reduce signal strength.
Problems associated with unwanted cross-talk are becoming even more problematic given the general increase in operating frequencies and data rates of modern communication systems. Additionally, cross-talk can be particularly problematic within electrical connectors that contain a plurality of wires that are generally parallel and spaced closely together--a configuration that may lead to excessive cross-talk even over short conductor lengths.
The present invention is directed to an electrical connector that solves or reduces some or all of the aforementioned problems.